


kiss me something sweet

by livtontea



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, soft and sweet, this is some certified Gay Shit folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: "you know," i say, my head resting on baz's chest. "i've never been kissed anywhere but my mouth before."
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 26
Kudos: 169





	kiss me something sweet

**Author's Note:**

> some soft gay shit for your soul!!  
> (they r in love...)

**simon**

"you know," i say, my head resting on baz's chest. "i've never been kissed anywhere but my mouth before."

"that's not true," he says. "i kiss you other places."

i shrug. "well, yeah. i meant before you, i wasn't. you're the first one."

"oh." his fingers are running through my hair. the radio is playing some old slow song, the kind that baz probably knows how to dance to. his hands are chilled against my scalp—it's nice. "really?"

"yeah."

"wellbelove never—?"

i shake my head and mess up the neat way he's been smoothing my curls from my forehead. "nope. just you."

"oh," he says again. "do you…do you not like it?"

his hands start distangling from my hair. i reach up and pull them back. he huffs softly—fondly. (if you'd told me baz pitch would be doing this—playing with my hair, huffing at me fondly, being fond—at watford, i wouldn't have believed you. i still barely can, sometimes. having baz here, where i want him...it feels like a dream. a really good one, too.)

"no. i do. i like it."

"that's good."

baz crooks his neck and plants a kiss on the crown of my head. i laugh a little. he's...it feels surreal, that he's here with me. that he cares enough to leave me kisses on my head. my face. my neck, my hands, my chest. baz ducks down lower and kisses a mole under my ear. then one on the side of my neck. and then one on my cheek, and one over my eye. two kisses on my chin, three on the column of my throat.

"i like kissing you," he murmurs against my collarbone. he's pushed aside the neckline of my shirt to kiss the freckles on my shoulders.

"i like it when you kiss me." he smiles in the middle of kissing another mole, because i've reached down to rub his stomach. "so it evens out."

baz looks beautiful in the soft evening light. the sun is setting, and light is streaming in through the window. the radio keeps playing. and baz keeps kissing me.

it really is nice. agatha and i weren't really good for each other—i can see that now. but me and baz? i think maybe, we're meant to be. or something like that.

he loves me. really loves me, not just says he does so i'll snog him, or anything like that. loves me proper. loves me enough to kiss me like this. he trails kisses along my skin, pressing his lips against me like i'm something worth kissing. like...like i'm something worth holding, worth treasuring.

i love him like that. i thumb at his hip, still rubbing little circles into his stomach.

he smiles at me. i smile back.

and then he kisses me. on the mouth, kisses me slow and sweet. i kiss him back, and when he pulls away, he says, "simon…"

and i say, "baz."

and he smiles, and kisses me again (right in the corner of my mouth, where i have a lopsided half-dimple) and says, "stay with me."

"i will," i say. and i kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna, please leave a comment and lmk what you thought abt this! thanks for reading! <3


End file.
